


Moments

by Coldlady4



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Summary: Different momtents  one shorts
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during ep 13/12/18 when Vanessa and Johnny movie in with charity at the pub

Hay what's take so long 

Johnny's lost his favourite Toy car and I've looked everywhere 

Ness stop stressing have a cuppa and I'll look for it 

Charity spots Johnny's toy car she grabs it and goes to close the draw,when something else catches her eye .she places the Toy carefully on the table top of the draw and cautiously pulls out a piece of paper with handwriting on it she gently unfolds it. 

Tears stunning at the back of charity's eyes as she reads the letter.

"Did you find Johnny's car?" Vanessa abruptly appearers in the doorway  
,looking curiously her gaze lit on the paper in charity's hands , guess it my turn  
Face a ghost form the past then. 

"I walked in on Kirin leaving me a letter I wasn't beast Pleased.

I told Kirin to write that for Johnny I plan to give it to him when he is 16 I'm dreading that day and the day Johnny starts asking about his dad to be honest I can't lie to him charity.

"C'mere ," charity replies, charity leans down pulling Vanessa into her

you won't "ness no one knows where Kirin ran off to, but leave out the heavily things out until you think he can understand .we are hardly the braining bunch but we will give him that letter and make him understand everything toghether, 

"When did you become so wise "Vanessa replies 

I've always been wise babes 

"C'mon no more this mushy moment",we've got to get you two moved in like now

you say I'm bossy 

"Oh You are your my bossy little blond rocket woman"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around ep 27/9/18 . I will be adding more to this chapter soon.

As they curled up on the sofa,relaxing after the day's drama . Johnny and Moses were asleep. Neither woman wants to call an early night so they opted to watch a film . 

"Obadiah an't off the drink as he said "

"What?"Vanessa looked puzzled at charity .

Obadiah,my useless dad

For some who stopped drinking alcohol for 28 years he keeps bottle of It in a cabinet 

Charity its a constant battle for anyone can fall off at anytime

Charity rolls her eyes . Yah it must be when you drove your own wife to suicide and when your own father blameding you for being born. 

"Suicide you said mother died of cancer" 

Well I thought so too until sperm donor dad told me the truth, all those times he had taken me to the beach getting me ice cream he was really looking for her body tears brimmed and fall from charity's eyes.

Vanessa pulled charity close and Kissed charity's hairline  
Well I'm not the only one who's thankful that you were born because you are untruly perfect You drive me mad at times don't get me wrong. But I wouldn't have you any another way .

Feeling safe and secure for what seemed like the first time in a long time charity slowly drifted to sleep in Vanessa's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Babes when do I get to meet her

"What have I missed ?" Vanessa asks as she walks across to the kitchen   
"Your mother ,my soon to be mother in law "Charity reaches for Vanessa's hand .

"Where has this come from ?" 

"I Just thought that it'll be beast to meet your mother before the wedding do the hole get to know you and all that plus you would have some more family there and not just Tracy and Johnny bobs with you ." Hay she might even like me dose she know your a real lesbian now. 

Yes charity she knows I phoned her and said Mom I kissed a girl and I liked it Vanessa said teasing   
.

"Really Ness thought you loved it "charity smirked 

"Cheeky mare " Vanessa leaned into charity   
Their lips meeting in a kiss tender and loving quickly increasing in passion ,charity finally broke the kiss .

I love you ness more than anyone I've ever been with your special.

I love you too , why don't we go upstairs and play vets


End file.
